The Confederate Remnant
'Deo Vinde' brother! "God will vindicate!" With the Union purged from the earth at the onset of nuclear war, the “south” finally did indeed find its chance to rise again. With unrest taking hold all around, a few old militants managed to hold onto old grudges, desperately trying to organize themselves. What resulted was more prosperity then the original members could’ve imagined. It seemed that one ideal of the confederacy was apt to rise in the new world, and that was the institution of slavery. Despots, Strongmen and their like all flocked to what started as a small huddle of Confederate holdings in Georgia. To them, nothing had more appeal then as much land as they could hold, supplies to survive, and as many slaves as they could afford. The Confederate Remnant, as it soon chose to call itself, did little but cater to these needs, and the first wave of various attracted power brokers and autocrats formed what would be the new aristocracy of the confederacy. As time went, the confederacy began to establish itself further as a collective of independent land and slave owners, growing and expanding in all directions. Staying true to it’s name, although the confederacy does have a president, Jefferson Lee, the confederacy does little other then loosely oversee it’s various different ‘counties’, most of which are named and influenced by the largest landholders in the region. The confederacy does manage to hold, however, enough of an ‘army’ to support it’s many free citizens. Regulars are usually well enough armed to handle simple raiders and the like, mainly with various pieces of ancient hunting equipment. Among officers, it’s no secret that blades are highly coveted. Most medium ranked troops will carry a Bowie Knife or Arkansas toothpick of some kind, while intermediate troops often carry replica or well made swords and the finest of knives. Of course, the highest of officials are sometimes even seen with real relics and hand-me-downs from the civil war of old. Light taxes in men, wealth, and crops are expected often, although in most cases their toll is negligible to the large barons they effect. As one would probably expect, the Confederacy is the largest organization of slave traders in the south, with large trades occurring between various aristocrats, and slave traders and slaving parties journeying out to other parts of the south, or at least those that will accept them. Slaving parties generally don’t discriminate; taking men and women of all races and walks of life, often, the only sure way to avoid the harsh conversion in property is through slaving connections yourself. Being that they are the largest southern organization of slavers, they are one of the richer organizations of the wasteland. The only catch is the fact all of their wealth lies in raw manpower and land, not actual material. Although haphazard, Confederate soldiers aren’t to be trifled with, and battle cries of “God will Vindicate” are not to be trifled with. Category:Major Groups Category:Groups